Mis Errores En la Vida
by Innocent Blu
Summary: A pesar de ella teme y ella concierne acerca de su madre enferma, las hojas de Delia Ketchum para el colegio para seguir su sueño de bonito un escritor. Sin embargo, en ella primero día, ella encuentra a dos hombres uno un ladrón, el otro un héroe que


Mis Errores En la Vida  
  
Esto es mi primer un español de fanfic. ¿Nunca hice yo un fanfic español, de todos modos yo decidí que debo escribir esto uno en becasue español que la versión inglesa era realmente magnífica, y pensé "por qué no lo puso en español para los oradores españoles. lector puede leer esto?" ¡Tan allí es! Goce por favor  
  
¡Mis Errores en la Vida Por la Parte de Pikablu 1: estoy activada Mi Manera! Esto es mi ficción de ventilador, yo he escrito acerca de.. ¡10 o más! Yo no he obtenido cualquiera revisa ni comenta de mi último fanfic que escribí, pero yo tranquilo escribiré porque esto siempre ha sido mi sueño desde entonces tenía seis años de edad. Cuándo yo aprendí a cómo escribir bien, decidí llegar a ser un escritor. Mi padre siempre trató de empujar mi sueño lejos de mí. Cuándo yo escribí un cuento acerca de cuánto yo lo amé, él dijo mí que él no apreció y para salirlo sólo. Mi mamá me dijo para no escuchar nadie. Tomé mi tiempo de escribir esto uno. Si cualquiera de usted no lo aprecia, ni me da una revisión mala ni no me da un premio, yo tranquilo estará escribiendo. Yo no me rendiré. ¡Quizá que es por qué yo amo Ceniza Ketchem: él nunca se rinde en su sueño, y yo sé es apenas una tira humorística, pero eso son todo tengo ahora mismo! ¡Tengo nadie ayudarme ni discurso a mí, así que  
acabo de ir a hasta que escriba, si hago no pienso, yo lo perderé! De todos modos yo sé que algunos de ustedes no leerán esto, arriba aquí.. ¡Así que nos montemos con el programa! El tipo: Eldershipper también Autor de Diamondshipper: HB/Pikablu (tengo 2 nombres para una razón.. Mi primo y yo escriben junto, y a veces yo escribo su nombre en porque ella es siempre fuera, y yo la incluyo también) la Venida Pronto: "Toda ficción de ventilador" esto es un fanfic que tiene todos los romances que usted oyó acerca de, aún algún usted nunca oyó mucho acerca de Appleshipper que aprecia (el amor de Pokemon) seré el fin consigo en el agosto 23, 2002. ¡Es bastante largo! Estoy activada mi manera Sola. Sea sólo cómo yo me siento. Sobre las luces oscuras de la muerte, la luz blanca brilla. Pensé podría ayudarme esta manera. Pensé nuestro vive cambiaría. Pensé yo nunca podría ir más bajo pero estaba equivocado. Esto... esto es mi cuento. Mi padre murió cuando tenía 13 años de edad. El  
murió el día que él ganó en la liga de pokemon. Vivo por la Ciudad de Goldenrod. Mi mamá y yo viven en una choza pequeña cerca del agua vítrea clara, donde el Magikarp nada, donde el Goldeen vive y donde algún juego de Seels. Mi madre está muy enferma. Ella quiere que mí cumpla mi sueño de bonito un enfermero o un escritor. Yo no quiero que ella muera cuando yo no estoy allí. Yo realmente no pienso que ella lo hará antes de mis cumpleaños decimoctavos. Al principio yo quise llegar a ser un enfermero, para ayudar cura gente, pero entonces pensé acerca de escribir. Debatí si vaya al colegio y salga a mi madre aquí, o para permanecer con ella. Esto por supuesto era la decisión más dura que hice jamás. Como dijo, mi padre murió hace mucho tiempo, así que nosotros sólo tenemos uno al otro ahora. Yo lo recuerdo, como lo era apenas ayer. La mamá y yo se sentaban en la habitación anterior; el colegio debía comenzar en un día. Toma una campaña de 4 horas de llegar a allí. Recuerdo  
hablar a ella acerca de ir. "Mamá, yo pienso.. Quiero permanecer con Y "Bebé, me escucha, mi estimado. Soy fino, tengo un resfriado. Quiero realmente que usted cumpla su sueño. Eso es todo quiero realmente." "Pero, la Mamá, yo no lo puedo salir apenas "niño Dulce, usted va a ese colegio de suyo y es cualquier sus deseos de corazón. Quiero que usted sea feliz." "Ah, la Mamá." Subí a ella y la abrazó con lágrimas gastándose las mejillas. "Quiero que usted sea feliz. Hágame por favor orgulloso," ella chuchicheó en la oreja. "Prometo." "Empaqué todas sus cosas. ¡Quiero usted tener cuidado, comer todo su alimento, y cambiar su panties y los sosténes diarios!" ¡ "MAMA!" ¿ "Qué? ¡Soy sólo recordarlo, la miel! Escribiré a usted diario." "Gracias, la Mamá." Recogí mi material y lo puso todo en el jeep viejo. La mamá me lo dio a mí como un obsequio temprano de cumpleaños. Era una vez mi padre, pero ahora es mío. La mamá caminó fuera de decirme su goodbyes a mí. "Bien, perderé su  
cara." "Mí también, la Mamá. Yo lo amo. ¡Tenga cuidado y tome sus píldoras!" ¡ "Hago!" Subí a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Ella me abrazó. Con una cara de tearful, yo dije, "bye Bueno, la Mamá," entonces entró el coche. Ella ondeó y sopló un beso. Yo me marché. ¡Estaba activada mi manera al colegio! ¿ "El colegio? ¿Mí? ¡Voy realmente! ¡YAH!" Dije a yo mismo. Yo me puse una cinta y manejé al colegio que yo me inscribí para. Tomé mucho mi material.. ¡Más como el todo en mi habitación! ¡El colegio, aquí yo soy! (4 horas posteriores) estacioné mi coche y miré el edificio. ¡ "Estoy AQUI! !!!!!!!" Chillé. Por supuesto, la alguna persona pensó estaba loco (chillaba a yo mismo). Salí y así mi material. Caminé en el edificio y encontré la oficina de consejero. ¡ "Hola! Lo puedo ayudar yo, el fallo?" una dama preguntada, mirarme. "Um... sí, soy Delia Ketchem, yo me inscribí para este colegio y para yo, um. .." "Ok, Delia, se sienta apenas. El consejero estará con usted en un  
rato." "Gracias" yo me senté, vi algunas revistas, y comencé a leerlos. Acerca de 11 minutos pasó. Obtenía cansado de sentar. "Ketchem.. ¿Delia?" ¡ "Eso me es!" Salté arriba. "El consejero quiere verlo ahora." "Ah, gracias," dije, caminante en la habitación. ¡Para ser dado la bienvenida o no ser dado la bienvenida! ¡ "Delia Ketchem! ¡La bienvenida! Usted puede tener un asiento." Yo me senté. Recuerdo es la clase de espantados dedos y manos sudaba. El consejero leía algunos de mis archivos. ¡ "Ok, dice aquí que usted es un estudiante bueno, todo UN, y usted estaba en clases de honores! ¿Ese derecho es?" "Um.. Sí, era... eran... soy.. Significo. .." "No preocupa, la Sra. Ketchem, yo morderé no!" él dijo, reír entre dientes en un tono de joking. "Sé, pero "veamos aquí.. Hm.. Pienso que usted apreciará esta escuela. Bien, entonces, da la bienvenida a bordo!" él dijo, levantando para sacudir la mano. "Gracias, señor." ¡ "Ah, yo casi me olvidé!" El alcanzó para algunas llaves y  
los puso en la tabla. "Aquí están sus llaves al dorimitorio que usted es asignados a." "Gracias, señor." "Su dorimitorio está activado el piso quinto, en la habitación 547." ¿ "Piso quinto?" "Sí, no había otros dorimitorios izquierdos." "Ok. Gracias otra vez, señor." "No problema." ¡Caminé fuera de la oficina, entonces yo recordé que dejé las llaves en su escritorio! Corrí rápidamente espalda en la oficina. El se paraba allí tenía arriba las llaves. "Yo lo pensé sería espalda!" él joked otra vez. "Ah, sí Gracias" dije, ruborizar de ser avergonzado. Caminé completamente hasta mi dorimitorio. Yo me fui cansado, y había tan muchas escalera. Pero por lo menos yo estoy aquí. El Extranjero Oscuro Como yo caminé arriba, recuerdo que eso había siete tipos en el mismo piso. Ellos eran todo por el fin del pasillo. "Yo, usted!" algún tipo dijo, caminante hacia mí. "Oye, la cosa bonita, usted huele tan bueno," otro tipo dijo, caminante hacia mí también. "Sí, vestido pequeño agradable  
que usted tiene allí," un tercer tipo dijo. "Usted tiene razón, John, yo pienso que ella tiene piernas agradables también!" mas otro uno dijo. Los siete tipos eran muy cerca de mí; yo lo pensé era el fin. ¡ "John, Lee, Nicky, Justin, Danny, Lu, y Paul! La PARADA!" alguien dijo, caminante en la muchedumbre de tipos. El tuvo cabello negro y llevaba un traje negro. El era muy alto. El paró a todos los tipos con un movimiento de la mano. "Arrepentido, el jefe," ellos todo dijo y se marchó lentamente. "Soy tan arrepentido acerca de ellos. Usted ok?" él preguntó. "Sí, soy ok. Mi nombre es Delia, Delia Ketchem." "Mi nombre es Giovanni." Oí muchos coches de la policía de afuera. ¡ "YO, el JEFE! ¡Venga en, se apresura! ¡Nosotros gotta va! AHORA!" uno del siete de dijo antes. El hombre asió la mano y se inclinó para besar hacia abajo la mano. "Era un placer de reunirlo, Delia." El besó la mano, entonces dejó la escena con todo y siete de los hombres que debió estuvo con él o con el  
trabajo con él. Comencé a buscar mi dorimitorio. ¡Yo finalmente lo encontré! Mi dorimitorio era la última puerta a mi izquierda. Caminé en y cerré la puerta atrás mí. Abracé mi material e incliné en la puerta, sonriente, pensando en él. ¡Ah no, acabo de reunir el tipo y ya yo pienso acerca de nosotros como una pareja! Yo me chasquéo fuera de lo y del regreso a mi ser normal. ¡Yo no puedo creer que soy realmente aquí! ¡ (Un/N: "Esto no es un eldershipper!" usted quizás diga, pero sea, usted necesita esperar, hay tan muchos capítulos a este cuento! ¡Si usted es un lector de AAMRN que pienso que usted debe leer estos capítulos... tan usted entenderá la Parte 2! Significo hay mucho capítulo que estará en esto UN fanfic. Pero haré una parte 2 con Ceniza y Brumoso. ¡Para ahora, acabo de explicar acerca de la vida del amor de Delia, y acerca de la vida pasada! ¿Cualquiera tiene cualquiera llamea para mí? ¿Los comentarios? Revise mi fanfic y si usted quiere charlar con mí me manda  
correo electrónico en PikadaBlu@aol.com. ¡Mi nombre de la pantalla es PikadaBlu, si usted quiere charlar acerca de la vida, pokemon, los cuentos, cuánto yo huelo en escribir, o cualquier! ¡(O^_^o) estoy de aquí sólo complacerlo y mi propio ser! ¡Si usted no es complacido, entonces soy arrepentido! ¡Hasta que próximo tiempo, cuando Hillary Clinton dijeran a Monica, "la pelea Buena, buenas noches!" LOL ^_^ Pikablu  
  
  
----------- The Original Text ----------------  
  
My Mistakes in Life By Pikablu Part 1: I'm on My Way! This is my fan fiction, I have written about... 10 or more! I have not gotten any reviews nor comments from my last fanfic I wrote, but I'm still going to write because this has always been my dream ever since I was six years old. When I learned how to write well, I decided to become a writer. My father always tried to push my dream away from me. When I wrote a story about how much I loved him, he told me that he didn't like it and to leave him alone. My mom told me not to listen to anyone. I took my time to write this one. If any of you don't like it, or give me a bad review or don't give me an award, I'll still be writing. I won't give up. Maybe that's why I love Ash Ketchem: he never gives up on his dream, and I know it's just a cartoon, but that's all I have right now! I have no one to help me nor talk to me, so I'm just going to until writing, if I don't I think, I'll lose it! Anyways I know some of you won't read  
this, up here... So let's get on with the program! Type: Eldershipper also Diamondshipper Author: HB/ Pikablu (I have 2 names for a reason... My cousin and I write together, and sometimes I write her name in because she's always out, and I include her too) Coming Soon: "All fan fiction" this is a fanfic that has all the romances you heard about, even some you never heard much about like Appleshipper (Pokemon love) I will be finish with it in Aug 23, 2002. It's pretty long! I'm on my way Alone. Alone is how I feel. Upon the dark lights of death, white light shines. I thought I could help myself this way. I thought our lives would change. I thought I could never go any lower but I was wrong. This... this is my story. My father died when I was 13 years old. He died the day he won in the pokemon league. I live by Goldenrod City. My mom and I live in a little shack near the clear glassy water, where the Magikarp swim, where the Goldeen live and where some Seels play. My mother is  
very sick. She wants me to fulfill my dream of becoming a nurse or a writer. I don't want her to die when I'm not there. I really don't think she'll make it before my 18th birthday. At first I wanted to become a nurse, to help heal people, but then I thought about writing. I debated whether to go to college and leave my mother here, or to stay with her. This of course was the hardest decision I ever made. Like I said, my father died a long time ago, so we only have each other now. I remember it, like it was just yesterday. Mom and I were sitting in the front room; college was to start in one day. It takes a 4-hour drive to get there. I remember talking to her about going. "Mom, I think... I want to stay with y--" "Baby, listen to me, my dear. I'm fine, I have a cold. I really want you to fulfill your dream. That's all I really want." "But, Mom, I can't just leave you--" "Sweet child, you go to that college of theirs and be whatever your heart desires. I want you to be  
happy." "Oh, Mom." I walked up to her and hugged her with tears running down my cheeks. "I want you to be happy. Please make me proud," she whispered in my ear. "I promise." "I packed up all your things. I want you to be careful, eat all your food, and change your panties and bras everyday!" "MOM!" "What? I'm only reminding you, honey! I'll write to you everyday." "Thanks, Mom." I picked up my stuff and put it all in the old jeep. Mom gave it to me as an early birthday gift. It was once my father's, but now it's mine. Mom walked outside to say her goodbyes to me. "Well, I'm going to miss your face." "Me too, Mom. I love you. Be careful and take your pills!" "I will!" I walked up to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. She hugged me. With a tearful face, I said, "Good bye, Mom," then got in the car. She waved and blew a kiss. I drove off. I was on my way to college! "College? Me? I'm really going! YAH!" I said to myself. I put on a tape and drove to the college I signed up  
for. I took a lot of my stuff... More like everything in my room! College, here I am! (4 hours later) I parked my car and looked at the building. "I'M HERE!!!!!!!!" I screamed. Of course, some people thought I was crazy (I was screaming to myself). I got out and grabbed my stuff. I walked into the building and found the counselor's office. "Hello! May I help you, miss?" a lady asked, looking at me. "Um... yeah, I'm Delia Ketchem, I signed up for this college and I, um..." "Ok, Delia, just sit down. The counselor will be with you in a while." "Thank you" I sat down, saw some magazines, and started to read them. About 11 minutes passed. I was getting tired of sitting down. "Ketchem... Delia?" "That's me!" I jumped up. "The counselor wants to see you now." "Oh, thank you," I said, walking in the room. To be welcomed or not to be welcomed! "Delia Ketchem! Welcome! You may have a seat." I sat down. I remember being kind of scared--my fingers and hands were sweating. The counselor  
was reading some of my files. "Ok, it says here that you are a good student, all A's, and you were in honors classes! Is that right?" "Um... Yes, I was... were... am... I mean..." "Don't worry, Ms. Ketchem, I won't bite!" he said, chuckling in a joking tone. "I know, but--" "Let's see here... Hm... I think you'll like this school. Well, then, welcome aboard!" he said, getting up to shake my hand. "Thank you, sir." "Oh, I almost forgot!" He reached for some keys and put them on the table. "Here are your keys to the dorm you are assigned to." "Thank you, sir." "Your dorm is on the 5th floor, in room 547." "5th floor?" "Yes, there weren't any other dorms left." "Ok. Thank you again, sir." "No problem." I walked out of the office, then I remembered that I left the keys on his desk! I quickly ran back in the office. He was standing there holding up the keys. "I thought you'd be back!" he joked again. "Oh, yeah thanks" I said, blushing from being embarrassed. I walked all the way  
up to my dorm. I was tired, and there were so many stairs. But at least I'm here. The Dark Stranger As I walked upstairs, I remember that there were seven guys on the same floor. They were all by the end of the hallway. "Yo, you!" some guy said, walking towards me. "Hey, pretty thing, you smell so good," another guy said, walking towards me as well. "Yeah, nice little dress you have there," a third guy said. "You're right, John, I think she has nice legs too!" yet another one said. All seven guys were very close to me; I thought it was the end. "John, Lee, Nicky, Justin, Danny, Lu, and Paul! STOP!" someone said, walking into the crowd of guys. He had black hair and was wearing a black suit. He was very tall. He stopped all the guys with a movement of his hand. "Sorry, boss," they all said and slowly walked away. "I'm so sorry about them. You ok?" he asked. "Yeah, I'm ok. My name is Delia, Delia Ketchem." "My name is Giovanni." I heard a lot of police cars from outside. "YO,  
BOSS! Come on, hurry up! We gotta go! NOW!" one of the seven from before said. The man grabbed my hand and leaned down to kiss my hand. "It was a pleasure to meet you, Delia." He kissed my hand, then left the scene with all seven of the men who must've been with him or work with him. I started to look for my dorm. I finally found it! My dorm was the last door to my left. I walked in and closed the door behind me. I hugged my stuff and leaned on the door, smiling, thinking of him. Oh no, I just met the guy and already I'm thinking about us as a couple! I snap myself out of it and return to my normal self. I can't believe I'm really here! (A/N: "This is not a eldershipper!" you might say, but it is, you need to wait, there are so many chapters to this story! If you are an AAMRN reader I think you should read these chapters... so you will understand Part 2! I mean there are a lot of chapter that will be in this ONE fanfic. But I will make a part 2 with Ash and Misty. For now,  
I'm just explaining about Delia's love life, and past life! Anyone has any flames for me? Comments? Review my fanfic and if you want to chat with me e-mail me at PikadaBlu@aol.com. My screen name is PikadaBlu, if you want to chat about life, pokemon, stories, how much I stink at writing, or whatever! (o^_~o) I am here only to please you and my own self! If you are not pleased, then I'm sorry! Until next time, as Hillary Clinton said to Monica, "Good fight, Good night!" LOL ^_~ Pikablu 


End file.
